


Moments That Matter

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash), UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, Sweaters, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: When Jack lets himself get too cold his dads have to take care of him to make sure he gets warm. Jack realizes the moments with them are what's important.





	Moments That Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote some Jack Kline fluff again? Who would've thought I'd do that? He's just a cinnamon roll and I couldn't resist.

Jack, still unused to being human, had accidently let himself get too cold. He and Castiel were doing a perimeter check around the bunker. Really, he knew it was his father’s way of getting him to go outside and get some fresh air, but Jack didn’t mind. He was outside without a jacket, in short sleeves, having thought he’d be fine. When his teeth started chattering and his fingers began to turn blue he decided he wasn’t, but he didn’t bother telling his father. He was going to do what all his dads did and pretend to be okay. There must be a reason they all did it. Maybe it meant they were strong. Besides, why worry his family?

“Are you cold?” Castiel asked, stopping to gravely examine him.

“N-n-no,” Jack lied.

Instantly, Castiel’s coat was coming off, and then his father was wrapping him up in it.

“Come on. Let’s get you inside.”

“I’m fine,” he said, even as they began their walk to the bunker’s main entrance.

“No, you’re not. I’m stupid. I didn’t think.”

N-not you’re-you’re fault,” he stuttered out. “J-j-just not used t-to being h-human.”

The bunker wasn’t too crowded since everyone from Apocalypse World was out on a hunt. Sam and Dean came from their rooms upon hearing the door open.

“Whoa, kid, you alright?” Dean called to him.

“F-fine.”

“He’s cold,” Castiel explained.

Sam was out of the war room in a few seconds, and as Castiel came and brought him down the stairs, Sam was back, carrying a large article of clothing, maybe a shirt.

“Here,” his dad offered, handing it to him.

Castiel retrieved his coat, Jack shivering, but he took the shirt from Sam. Upon unfolding it he realized it was a sweater, and he slipped it on. It was too big for him, but it was nice and warm.

Dean took his shoulder, saying, “Come on. I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

Jack didn’t say anything, just hunkered down in Sam’s sweater, still trying to warm up.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel told his other dads as they led Jack into the kitchen. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay,” Sam assured. “He’ll warm up soon. This is nothing serious.” But then he asked, probably just in case, “You doing alright, Jack?”

Jack made sure to hold in his cough, not wanting to worry his dads with the fact that it was still around. But he was feeling much better already now, his tense muscles beginning to relax.

“Yes,” he responded. “I’m alright.”

His dads sat him down at the table, and Dean got the hot chocolate ready. His hands were still cold, so it was nice when he eventually had a steaming mug to wrap his hands around.

Jack burned his tongue on the first sip, excited to have this rich, creamy drink yet again. He didn’t mind the burn. The hot chocolate felt nice going down his throat into his belly. He was really warming up now, fingers turning back to their normal color. His shuddering had subsided.

“Thank you,” he said, hoping all three of his dads knew he was addressing them.

Sam rubbed a quick circle on his back, making Jack smile.

Dean slapped the table as an idea came to him. “Hey, you want some whipped cream on that?”

Jack nodded excitedly.

Castiel was out of his seat, saying, “I’ll get it.”

Jack waited patiently as his father went to the fridge to grab the can of whipped cream. He came back and put it on his hot chocolate for him. Jack eagerly took a sip, enjoying the cold cream in his mouth mixed with the warmth of the chocolate. When he put his mug back down his dads looked highly amused, Dean trying to not laugh.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nice moustache,” Dean told him, pointing at his own upper lip.

Jack raised his eyebrows, not understanding. Castiel was having too much difficulty holding himself together to help, so Sam told him, “Don’t worry. I got it.”

He used his thumb to gently wipe above Jack’s upper lip, and it came away with whipped cream.

“Oh,” he exclaimed, looking at Sam’s finger. “Thank you.”

And then he went back to his drink.

If being human meant he could enjoy an afternoon with his dads while wrapped in an oversized sweater drinking hot chocolate, then maybe being human wasn’t so bad after all. These were the moments that mattered.


End file.
